


Moist

by kannelite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannelite/pseuds/kannelite
Summary: EXO did another ad for a skin care brand and Chanyeol unintentionally made Baekhyun want him.





	Moist

ʟɪɢʜᴛs ᴡᴇʀᴇ ғʟᴀsʜɪɴɢ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴡʜᴇʀᴇ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʟɪᴄᴋs ᴀʀᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ. ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ʀᴜsʜɪɴɢ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴜsᴜᴀʟ ᴡʜᴇɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ɪɴ sᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇs. ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ, ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ sʜᴏᴏᴛɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ ᴏᴜʀ ʟᴀᴛᴇsᴛ ᴀᴅ ғᴏʀ ᴀ sᴋɪɴ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴅᴜᴄᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ɪᴛ's ᴍʏ ɪɴᴅɪᴠɪᴅᴜᴀʟ sʜᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪs ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴛᴀᴋᴇɴ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ɴᴏᴡ. ɪ ʜᴇʟᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴀɪɴᴇʀ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀʟᴇss ɢᴇʟ ɪɴ ᴏɴᴇ ʜᴀɴᴅ, sᴄᴏᴏᴘɪɴɢ ᴀɴ ᴀᴍᴘʟᴇ ᴀᴍᴏᴜɴᴛ ᴜsɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏɴɢ sʟᴇɴᴅᴇʀ ғɪɴɢᴇʀs ᴏғ ᴍʏ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʜᴀɴᴅ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ɪ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴇsᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴀᴍᴇʀᴀ. 

"ᴀʜ. ᴀᴛ ʟᴀsᴛ ɪ'ᴍ ᴅᴏɴᴇ!" ɪ ʟᴀʏ ᴍʏsᴇʟғ ᴏɴ ʙᴀᴇᴋ's ʟᴀᴘ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ʜɪs ɴᴏᴛɪᴄᴇ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴇᴀʀɴᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴀ ɢʀᴏᴀɴ ғʀᴏᴍ ʜɪᴍ. 

"ʏᴀʜ, ᴀᴍ ɪ ʜᴇᴀᴠʏ ʙᴀᴇᴋ?" 

"ɴ-ɴᴏ, ɪᴛ's ᴏᴋᴀʏ." ʜᴇ ʀᴇᴘʟɪᴇᴅ, ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ǫᴜɪᴛᴇ ᴜɴᴇᴀsʏ. ɪs ʜᴇ ᴏᴋᴀʏ? ᴀ ғᴇᴡ sᴇᴄᴏɴᴅs ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ, ʜᴇ sᴛᴏᴏᴅ ᴜᴘ sɪɴᴄᴇ ɪᴛ ɪs ʜɪs ᴛᴜʀɴ ʙᴜᴛ ʜᴇ sᴛɪʟʟ ᴅᴏᴇsɴ'ᴛ sᴇᴇᴍ ғɪɴᴇ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ʙᴏᴛʜᴇʀs ᴍᴇ ᴀ ʟᴏᴛ. 

ɪ ᴡᴀs ᴋᴇᴇᴘɪɴɢ ᴀɴ ᴇʏᴇ ᴏɴ ʙᴀᴇᴋ 'ᴛɪʟ ᴡᴇ ғɪɴɪsʜᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ sʜᴏᴏᴛ. ʜᴇ's ᴀᴄᴛɪɴɢ sᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇ. ʀɪɢʜᴛ ɴᴏᴡ, ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ's ᴀsʟᴇᴇᴘ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴠᴀɴ ᴀs ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ᴏɴ ᴏᴜʀ ᴡᴀʏ ʜᴏᴍᴇ. ʙᴀᴇᴋ sᴀᴛ ɪɴғʀᴏɴᴛ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴄᴏɴғᴜsᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ. ʜᴇ ᴜsᴜᴀʟʟʏ sɪᴛs ʙᴇsɪᴅᴇ ᴍᴇ. ɪs ʜᴇ ᴍᴀᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴏʀ ᴅɪᴅ ɪ ᴅᴏ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴡʀᴏɴɢ? 

"ʙᴀᴇᴋ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴀᴅ?" ɪ ʟᴀᴄᴇᴅ ᴍʏ ʜᴀɴᴅs ᴏɴ ʜɪs ᴡᴀɪsᴛ, ʙᴀᴋᴄʜᴜɢɢɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘᴏᴜᴛɪɴɢ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ʜᴇ ᴅʀɪɴᴋs ᴡᴀᴛᴇʀ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɪᴛᴄʜᴇɴ. ɪ ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ sᴛᴀɴᴅ ɪᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴍʏ ᴄʟᴏsᴇsᴛ ᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ɪs ᴍᴀᴅ ᴏʀ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɪssᴜᴇs ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ. ᴡᴇʀᴇ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs, ᴡᴇ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ sᴏʀᴛɪɴɢ ɪᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ. 

"ᴏғᴄᴏᴜʀsᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ᴄʜᴀɴʏᴇᴏʟ." 

"ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴡʜʏ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀᴠᴏɪᴅɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ?" ʜᴇ ᴘᴜᴛ ʜɪs ɢʟᴀss ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴜʀɴᴇᴅ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ғᴀᴄɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ. ʜɪs ᴇʏᴇs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ғᴀᴢᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʜɪs ᴇᴀʀs ᴀʀᴇ ᴘɪɴᴋ. 

"ʙᴀᴇᴋ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ sᴏ ʀᴇᴅ, ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɪʟʟ?" 

"ɢᴀᴅᴅᴀᴍɪᴛ ᴄʜᴀɴʏᴇᴏʟ! ɪ'ᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ sᴛᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ғʀᴏᴍ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟʟ ᴅᴀʏ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ғᴇᴇʟ ɪsɴ'ᴛ ʀɪɢʜᴛ. ɪ'ᴍ ᴀ ᴍᴀɴ ᴏᴋᴀʏ?! ɪ'ᴍ ᴀ ᴍᴀɴ!" ɪ ᴡᴀs ᴄᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ᴏғғ-ɢᴜᴀʀᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪs sᴜᴅᴅᴇɴ ᴏᴜᴛʙᴜʀsᴛ. ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏᴇs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɢᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ? ɪ'ᴍ sᴏ ᴄᴏɴғᴜsᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴀᴍ ʙᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍʏ ᴇʏᴇs ᴀʀᴇ ᴘʀᴏʙᴀʙʟʏ ᴏᴡʟ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍʏ ʙʀᴏᴡs ᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇᴅ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ. ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪs ʜᴇ ᴛᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ?

ɪ ᴡᴀs ᴛᴀᴋᴇɴ ᴀʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴀs ɪ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴍʏsᴇʟғ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴅᴏᴍɪɴᴀᴛᴇᴅ ʙʏ ʙᴀᴇᴋʜʏᴜɴ's ɪᴍᴘᴜʟsɪᴠᴇ ᴍᴏᴠᴇᴍᴇɴᴛs. 

"ғᴜᴄᴋ ɪᴛ! ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀᴅ sʜᴏᴏᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴀ sɪɴ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ sᴏ ʜᴏʀɴʏ ғᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ. ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄʜᴀɴʏᴇᴏʟ." ɪ ᴡᴀs ғʀᴏᴢᴇɴ ᴏɴ ᴍʏ sᴘᴏᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴀᴇᴋʜʏᴜɴ ᴡᴀs ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ, ʜɪs ʜᴀɴᴅs ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴇ. 

ʜᴇ ᴘᴜʟʟᴇᴅ ᴍʏ sʜɪʀᴛ sᴏ ʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ʀᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴋɪssɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ. "ᴄʜᴀɴ, ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ... ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏ ғᴜᴄᴋ ᴍᴇ." ɪᴛ ᴄᴀᴍᴇ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴘʟᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴡʜɪᴍᴘᴇʀ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ's ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ʟᴏsᴛ ᴍʏ sʜɪᴛ ᴀɴᴅ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴋɪssɪɴɢ ʙᴀᴄᴋ. 

ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ, ᴡᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇᴀᴛ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴏᴠᴇʀ. ɪ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴄᴀʀᴇssɪɴɢ ʜɪs ᴄʟᴏᴛʜᴇᴅ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍʏ ᴄᴀʟʟᴏᴜsᴇᴅ ʜᴀɴᴅs. ᴏᴜʀ ᴍᴏᴜᴛʜs ᴄᴏʟʟɪᴅɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴡᴀɴᴅᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ's ᴄᴀᴠᴇʀɴ. 

"ᴄ-ᴄʜᴀɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ sᴇᴇ ᴜs." ʜᴇ sᴀɪᴅ ɪɴ ʙᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇɴ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇs.

"ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ's ᴀsʟᴇᴇᴘ ʙᴀᴇᴋɪᴇ, ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ǫᴜɪᴇᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ ᴛᴏᴏ ʟᴏᴜᴅ ᴏʀ ᴇʟsᴇ ᴡᴇ sᴛᴏᴘ" 

ɪ ᴄᴀʀʀɪᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴏᴘ ᴀɴᴅ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴜɴᴅʀᴇssɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅɪᴅ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴍʏsᴇʟғ. ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏʟᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʜɪʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ɴɪɢʜᴛ ᴀɪʀ ʙʀɪɴɢs ᴀs ɪᴛ ᴛᴏᴜᴄʜᴇᴅ ᴍʏ sᴋɪɴ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴇᴀɢᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴜᴘᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ sᴋɪɴ sʟᴀᴘᴘɪɴɢ.

ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴏғ ᴏᴜʀ ʜᴀɴᴅs ᴡᴀɴᴅᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇxᴘʟᴏʀɪɴɢ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ. ʙᴀᴇᴋ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ sᴏғᴛ ᴍɪʟᴋʏ ᴡʜɪᴛᴇ sᴋɪɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟʟ sᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ's ғᴀɪʀ ғʀᴏᴍ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴏᴇ. ɪ sʜᴏᴡᴇʀᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ ʙᴜᴛᴛᴇʀғʟʏ ᴋɪssᴇs ғʀᴏᴍ ʜɪs sʜᴏᴜʟᴅᴇʀs ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴀʀʀᴇssᴇᴅ ʜɪs ɪɴɴᴇʀ ᴛʜɪɢʜs ɪɴ ᴄɪʀᴄᴜʟᴀʀ ᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴ, ᴏᴜʀ ᴛᴏɴɢᴜᴇs ᴄᴏɴsᴛᴀɴᴛʟʏ ғɪɢʜᴛɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ ᴅᴏᴍɪɴᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴀs ɪ ʜᴇᴀʀ ʙᴀᴇᴋʜʏᴜɴ's sᴏғᴛ ᴍᴏᴀɴs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ᴍʏ ʙᴏɴᴇʀ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ʜᴀʀᴅᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ɪᴛ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ᴡᴀs. 

"ʏ-ʏᴇᴏʟ ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ. ɪ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ɴᴏᴡ." ʜᴇ ᴘʟᴇᴀᴅᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟɪᴇᴅ ғʟɪᴘᴘɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛᴇʀ ʜᴏʟᴅɪɴɢ ʜɪs ᴀssᴄʜᴇᴇᴋs ᴛᴏ ɢɪᴠᴇ ᴀᴄᴄᴇss ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ᴛᴏɴɢᴜᴇ. ɪ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ʟɪᴄᴋɪɴɢ ʜɪs ʜᴏʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴏɴɢᴜᴇ ғᴜᴄᴋ ʜɪᴍ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴇᴀʀɴᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ ʟᴇᴡᴅ ɴᴏɪsᴇs ғʀᴏᴍ ʙᴀᴇᴋʜʏᴜɴ ᴀs ʜɪs ʜɪᴘs ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ. 

ɪ ᴇᴀʀɴᴇᴅ ᴀ ᴡʜɪɴᴇ ᴀs ɪ ʟᴇғᴛ ʜɪs ʜᴏʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴜᴘ ᴏɴ ʜɪs ɴᴀᴘᴇ,sᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ʜɪs sᴋɪɴ. ᴍʏ ʟᴇғᴛ ʜᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴏɴ ʜɪs ɴɪᴘᴘʟᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ɪ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ғʟɪᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɪᴛ. 

"ᴀᴀʜʜ. ᴏʜ. ᴄʜᴀɴʏᴇᴏʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ғᴇᴇʟs sᴏ ɢᴏᴏᴅ. ᴜ-ᴜɢʜ." ɪ ғʟɪᴘᴘᴇᴅ ʙᴀᴇᴋʜʏᴜɴ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ғᴀᴄᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴋɪssɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ sᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ʜɪs ᴛᴏɴɢᴜᴇ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ʜɪs sᴀʟɪᴠᴀ ᴅʀɪᴘᴘᴇᴅ. 

ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴡʜɪɴɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ɢʀɪɴᴅɪɴɢ ʜɪs ʟᴏᴡᴇʀ ʀᴇɢɪᴏɴ ᴏɴ ᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ғᴇʟᴛ ʜɪs ʜᴀʀᴅᴇɴᴇᴅ ᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ sᴏ ɪ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴘᴜᴍᴘɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇʟᴅ ᴍʏ ᴏᴡɴ ᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ᴘᴜᴍᴘɪɴɢ 'ᴛɪʟ ɪ ғᴇʟᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴄᴏᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ ᴏғ ᴘʀᴇ-ᴄᴜᴍ. ɪ ᴀʟɪɢɴᴇᴅ ᴍʏ ɢʟᴏʀʏ ᴏɴ ʜɪs ᴇɴᴛʀᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛʜʀᴜsᴛɪɴɢ sʟᴏᴡʟʏ. 

ʙᴀᴇᴋʜʏᴜɴ ʟᴇᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ ʟᴏɴɢ ʀᴇsᴛʀᴀɪɴᴇᴅ ᴍᴏᴀɴ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇᴀʀ. ʜᴇ sᴇᴇᴍs sᴏ ᴀʀᴏᴜsᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴇᴡᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴜsʜ ɪɴ ᴏɴ ʜɪᴍ ᴍᴏʀᴇ. 

"ᴏʜ ғᴄᴋ ᴄʜᴀɴ, ʜɪᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ᴘ-ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴀ-ᴀʜ" 

ɪ ʜᴇʟᴅ ʜɪs ʜɪᴘs ᴛɪɢʜᴛs ᴀs ɪ ғᴇʟᴛ ᴍʏsᴇʟғ ᴅʀᴀᴡɪɴɢ ɴᴇᴀʀ ᴛᴏ ᴍʏ ᴄʟɪᴍᴀx "ʙᴀᴇᴋ ʏᴏᴜ ғᴇᴇʟ sᴏ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛɪɢʜᴛ. ɢᴏᴅ!" 

"ʜ-ɴɴɢɢ ᴀ-ᴀʜʜ." ʜɪs ᴇʏᴇs ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴅʀᴏᴏᴘʏ ᴀɴᴅ ʜɪs ᴍᴏᴜᴛʜ ᴡᴀs ᴀᴊᴀʀ ᴍᴏᴀɴɪɴɢ ʟᴏᴜᴅᴇʀ ᴀs ʜᴇ ᴀs ᴡᴇʟʟ ʀᴇᴀᴄʜᴇᴅ ʜɪs ᴇᴅɢᴇ. 

ᴡᴇ ᴄᴀᴍᴇ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴍʏ sᴇᴇᴅs sᴘᴜʀᴛɪɴɢ ɪɴsɪᴅᴇ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ʜɪs ᴄᴀᴍᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴀʟʟ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴀʙɪɴᴇᴛs ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ғʟᴏᴏʀ. 

"ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴀᴡᴇsᴏᴍᴇ ᴡᴇ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴅᴏ ɪᴛ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ" ɪ ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴋɪssᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ ᴏɴ ʜɪs ғᴏʀᴇʜᴇᴀᴅ.


End file.
